This is why Sasuke hates having neighbours
by xtvntx
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha thought his life couldn't get any more difficult than it already is with two sons who hate him, a crying baby, and a wife who he believes he doesn't deserve. Never mind all of that, in comes their new neighbour – a single father of three – who happens to be his wife's ex-sweetheart. Sasuke's life just got a hella lot more miserable. dedicated to my homie insomniasucks
1. This is why Sasuke hates dinner parties

So this is my fanfic of a fanfic. If you haven't already read insomniasucks's fanfic This is why the Uchihas don't do family reunions, go read it now to understand what the hell I'm going on about. I read it and fell in love with Misuke Uchiha. Don't judge me. He's a jackass but I love him. I got permission already to do this for all your infos and I'm afraid I won't live up to it since our writing styles are different and well insomniasucks is fucking hilarious whereas I am really not LOL kcoolbye

* * *

Sasuke wasn't sure whether he should be happy or not as he watched his neighbours drive out of their driveway, leading the enormous truck carrying their furniture behind them. He hated them, sure. He hasn't liked any of his neighbours since he had moved to this god forsaken house. They never stayed long either thanks to Misuke. This set in particular were a bunch of church goers who loved to hold parties at their house. Sasuke had no problem with church or neighbourhood block parties, these guys were just bent on believing Misuke and their whole family were messengers from the devil – hence why the Uchihas were never invited to these parties. Every party Sasuke would have to listen to screaming children and the banter of the adults because they were so fucking loud.

"Such a shame to see them leave." Misuke sighed as he stood next to his father. "The twins were fine as fuck. Well, it was an honour taking Carey and Eva's virtue."

"Their names were Mary and Eve." Takun corrected, standing on the other side of their father. "Maybe if you weren't so busy fucking them, you'd have remembered their names and they wouldn't have had to move."

Misuke ignored Takun and went back into the house. It wasn't his fault that every girl wanted him. Plus, Mary and Eve's father was almost always home so it would've been impossible to take them one at a time. How was he supposed to know that their father would walk into the living room to find one twin riding Misuke with the other sitting on his face? Flopping down onto his bed, he recalled that not too long ago he had almost banged that Nara chick.

_Suzy? Cedar? Sugar? Sue something…_ he tried recalling her name. Man he needed some Asian pussy soon. He didn't mind the girls he was getting with now, they fell for the Uchiha charm in no time. It had just been a while since he got any in with an Asian bitty.

As if God was answering his prayers, by the next month, they had new neighbours – new Asian neighbours. He prayed that there would be a hot daughter involved – or hot mother, he was all for milfs. The doorbell rang – as if Misuke would get up to get it. He watched as his mother and father went together.

At the door stood a considerably good looking red headed Asian man with green eyes, heavy eyeliner and a tattoo on his forehead on the left side of his head.

_Pretty dope if he didn't wear all that gay ass eyeliner. Eyebrows would've been nice too. _

"Gaara?" he heard his mother ask in surprise.

"Hinata…small world." This guys sounded just as fucking frigid as his dad. He didn't like him already. "I guess we're neighbours."

"Oh, welcome to the neighbourhood!" Hinata said with a smile. "This is my husband Sasuke, and that over there on the couch is my oldest son Misuke, my younger son Takun is upstairs, and my baby girl Hima is sleeping upstairs too. How have you been?"

Hinata was a lot more talkative with this Gaara guy. Who the hell was he? Misuke brought his attention to his father who looked irritated beyond belief. Misuke could only snicker at his father's distaste.

"Moved here after I took in my niece, the house in Washington just didn't suffice anymore, here with my kids since my sons applied for a California college, and my wife passed a few years ago." Gaara explained. Misuke's ears perked at the sound of a female being next door with him.

"I'm so sorry to hear that!" Hinata gasped.

_I am too. It brought you here, didn't it?_ Sasuke thought snidely.

"Why don't you and your family come here for dinner?" Hinata asked. "Your sister came over for dinner last time…it didn't go too well, but I'm sure my kids will be on their best behaviours this time for their new neighbours."

_Not with that niece of his around. Kami please let her be ugly._ Sasuke sighed inwardly.

* * *

"Boys, please be on your best behaviour tonight!" Hinata pleaded her sons.

"Who is this guy anyways, mom?" Takun asked.

"He's an old…friend." Hinata said slowly, choosing her words. The doorbell cut her thoughts and sent her scurrying to the door with Hima in her arms. "H-hello!"

In walked four people. The red head who Misuke recognized as Gaara, two guys and a girls. Misuke looked the girl up and down. He observed Takun's sudden sweating and fidgeting of his sweater vest. Misuke almost fell over laughing when he watched his brother look away wiping his hands on his pants.

"Welcome to our home, I'm Hinata, this is my husband Sasuke. This little baby here is Hima, that's Takun, and that's Misuke." Hinata introduced everyone pointing to them respectively.

"Kids, introduce yourselves." Gaara sighed. Sasuke knew that sigh. He had the same sigh every time he had to talk about his kids.

The two guys looked identical – twins. Both had handsome faces like Gaara, though they did have eyebrows, with black hair and sea foam green eyes. They were tall, maybe six feet tall, with broad shoulders and long legs.

One had disheveled hair that flew upwards like a faux hawk with stubble like he was in need of a shave soon, and a more rugged look. His tight v neck t-shirt accentuated the fact that yes he does indeed lift, not failing to show the tattoo sleeve on his right arm of demons of all sorts.

_Our old neighbours would have loved him._ Misuke thought amusedly.

He approached Hinata with a charming smile that could challenge even Misuke Uchiha's. "Hiroto Sabaku, charmed to make your acquaintance, ma'am. Twenty one years old, and single." He said with a wink, taking her free hand and bringing it up so he could brush his lips across her knuckles. Sasuke was about to kill this kid. Who the hell was he to bring his nasty lips anywhere near his wife's anything?

The other one had the front of his hair gelled up with a maroon beanie, his 19mm corks in his ears peaked from under, and his face was clean looking a lot prettier than the other twin. He wore a black sweater showing that he wasn't wearing anything under as it was only zipped until it only showed his chest – also revealing the tattoo of a lion on his left pectoral. This one again went up to Hinata bringing up a tattooed hand to pick up the ends of her long hair, twirling it.

"Arata Sabaku, twenty one, at your service for _anything_ you'd like." He said, letting her hair slip between his fingers. Sasuke was fuming now. They had some balls to do that to his wife right in front of him.

It only left the girl to introduce herself now. She had her dusty red hair tied in a high ponytail much like their therapist's but with side swept straight bangs revealing her heavily eyelined brown eyes surrounded by thick mascara doused eyelashes. She was dressed in a strapless white romper, Misuke was ready to pounce.

"Kiku Akasuna!" she said in a cute voice. Oh, so this was her game, the cute act? "Fourteen years old, nice to meet you everyone!" okay. Too young, and way too peppy for his taste – the type that'd call him all the time.

Suddenly, there was thudding at the door. Gaara groaned and shut his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. The twins went and opened the door knowing very well who it was. Sasuke almost had uncontrollable eyebrow spasms at how familiar that groan sounded. He made that sound every time he got a call about Misuke from the school, other parents, the cops, or all of them at the same time.

"About time, sis." The twins said simultaneously.

_Creepy._ Misuke thought.

Misuke smirked when he heard the sound of A Mili by Lil' Wayne blasting through the newly appeared girl's headphones around her neck.

"Eri Sabaku in the house, let's get this party started!" She yelled holding a bottle of Jack Daniel's up in the air, the bottle matched the muscle shirt she wore – the sleeves cut out so that they left the sides open for the most part revealing her leopard print bra – over her white shorts. Her red hair was tousled and wavy giving her a just-woke-up look, she had the most piercing light blue eyes Misuke had ever seen with naturally long eyelashes and cat eyeliner. She had varied piercings, a silver hoop in her left nostril, an industrial bar going through her left ear, 10mm gauges – black tunnels – in both ears, and a shiny silver stud on her bottom lip – a labret piercing.

_Tumblr girl. So banging her._ Misuke thought, licking his lips. He looked at her eyes again thinking he was mistaken, but it was without a doubt – the girl was high as a cloud. _Yup, I'm so banging her. _Misuke's attention was drawn to the verse erupting from her red Beats.

"A million here, a million there. Sicilian bitch with long hair, with coke in the derriere. Like smoking the thinnest air I open the Lamborghini hopin' them crackers see me. Like look at that bastard weezy he's a beast, he's a dog, he's a motherfucking problem. OK, you're a goon but what's a goon to a goblin?" they both rapped together.

"YOOOOO." Eri hollered. "Home boy wus' yo name?"

"Misuke Uchiha, babe." He said with a wink.

"Eri, calm the fuck down, dammit!" Gaara snapped. "I'm so sorry for her behaviour. Eri go home. Now."

"I'll walk her home, a fine woman such as you shunt walk out alone at such an hour." Misuke said lecherously.

"No you won't!" Sasuke and the twins yelled in unison.

_Oh god, it's contagious. _Sasuke inwardly groaned. "Boy you will stay put."

"Stay the hell away from our baby sister, Uchiha." Arata sneered.

"Unless you want us to rearrange your pretty face." Hiroto hissed.

"Eri. Home. Now." Gaara seethed.

"Fuck off, pops." Misuke spat at Sasuke. "_You_ don't even wanna do dis dinner thing, why you gotta drag me down witchu?"

"Y'know what? Fuck you too, pops. I ain't takin' yo shit no more. Like chill, you don't needa be all up in my face in front of our new neighbours. Why you frontin' like you's some good responsible dad?"Eri snapped. "I don't even wanna be here. Y'all can go back to your fancy house warmin' dinner and shit, I'm outie! My bong is better company than ya borin' ass anyways, pops! Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha, your home is simply lovely and I do apologize fo my pop's rude ass."

Sasuke twitched. It was like a female version of Misuke – everything from the ability to change from proper English to almost incoherent slang. He suddenly felt sorry for Gaara, no he felt for him 'cause he knew the feeling.

Before any of them were aware of it, Misuke and Eri went missing.

"So, who wants chicken?" Hinata asked weakly.

The twins anger got channeled into good energy upon hearing Hinata speak.

"Let us help you, Hinata!" Arata exclaimed, hurrying over to the kitchen, Hiroto following close behind.

"You're carrying this beautiful baby in your arms, you wouldn't want to drop her. She will definitely grow up to be a beauty like yourself, Hinata." Hiroto said, picking up Hima who began to wail for her dear life. "Why don't you go to your daddy, _precious_."

Sasuke took Hima roughly proceeding to put her in the high chair. "Please have a seat." Sasuke said, trying his best to remove any hostility from his voice. Gaara took a seat next to the high chair immediately earning excited giggles from Hima who reached out to him.

_Great, even my baby daughter seems to adore having this guy around._ Sasuke thought begrudgingly.

"Uh, what about Mi–" Sasuke cut Takun off.

"Not a word. I'll deal with him later." Sasuke grunted. So his neighbours had a fuck up for a kid too. Great. Now there was no way that they'd be scared off by his son's antics.

* * *

Misuke threw a strong arm over Eri's shoulders. The song had now changed to Hoes and Ladies by Lil' Wayne. They were currently seated in Eri's room having their own little dinner party – if by dinner you mean smoking weed.

"Look at all that ass, you ain't got to have titties at least you part of the itty bitty committee really? You gon let em style on you or you can let em talk." Misuke rapped, snaking his arm around Eri's waist as she took a hit from the bong.

"Ay, I ain't about that life." She gave him a warning look. "I know all about yo type o' guy. Real talk. All you care about is gettin' wit duh girls and haulin' yo sexy ass errwhere gettin' laid and shit. I'm not gonna be one o' yo hit and quits. We live next to each othuh, how you expect to avoid me at all costs when yo room window is across from mine?"

Misuke frowned. "Well then why the fuck did you let me come into yo room like you askin' fo the D? Girl best not be playin' right now."

"Shut the fuck up, Uchiha, not every girl wants yo dick." Eri pulled out her iPhone 5. "Gimme yo number. You aight if we just smokin' and shit. Follow me up on Instagram, twitter, and tumblr."

Misuke just tossed his phone carelessly to her, and took the bong. He was so fucked when he got home that night.

After a few hits with the bong both of them were going in slow motion, happier than they had been for a while. Which lead them to making out. Which lead to them almost having sex until they both passed out on the room floor from needing a serious weed nap.

* * *

Misuke woke up the next morning on his house's doorstep.


	2. This is why doors were made

Well then, if you guys weren't aware this is set in California. I don't really know where I'm going with this, but yeah, here it is.

For the record

I donut own the Naruto characters or Misuke, Takun and Hima and any other OCs made up by insomniasucks I only created Arata, Hiroto, Kiku and Emi...and Gaara's dead wife and whoever else wasn't made by Masashi Kishimoto and my homeslice insomniasucks

* * *

Hate. That is the only feeling Eri has for her father. Well, maybe not. She just doesn't love him like she loves Arata and Hiroto. Hate is what she feels for Kiku.

"Bitch, get yo ass outta the bathroom!" Eri yelled. Eri's and Kiku's rooms are connected to each other by the bathroom that they need to share. And this morning in particular, Kiku decided it'd be brilliant for her to lock both doors and hog the bathroom. After pounding at the door for the thousandth time, Arata came in half awake – woken up by the banging – with a plastic card and picked the lock. "Thanks bro."

Eri hip bumped Kiku out of the way and proceeded to brush her teeth, and do her other hygienic business.

"Your ears are disgusting." Kiku sneered at Eri's wrinkly lobes.

"Yeah, well so's ya face. Sasori's pretty fucking hot; I dunno how the fuck you came out looking like Fiona the fucking Ogre." Eri retorted refrencing to the girl's red hair and princess status in the house and just about everywhere she went.

"Oh yeah? Well…at least I'm a princess and not some thug!" Kiku snapped. "Yo, yo, yo! My homies I'm Eri and I have so much swag when really I'm a fucking idiot who ruins my health with all the shit I put in my system!"

"You ain't even kawaii doe, some princess you are." Eri said indifferently – it was that indifference that irked Kiku. "And for your information, if I chose to speak properly and prissily like you, I could. I just choose not to conform to your ways 'cause you're a little faggot and you should get the fuck out of my house."

"This is my house as much as yours!" Kiku whined. "Uncle Gaara said so himself!"

"Girl, you think I give a shit about what my pops says? We isn't even related and you come prancin' in like you the boss of dis house. Bitch you isn't the shit, you just shit." Eri said, continuing to sound indifferent. She knew how much it bothered Kiku all too well. Sasori isn't related to Gaara but his grandma Chiyo was the one who saved Gaara's wife when she was giving birth to the twins and almost died. Then somehow they became bros and thus blossomed their friendship much to Eri's dismay because that meant Kiku would be obligated to be in her life.

While Kiku stood at the side fuming and yelling at Eri about everything that was wrong with her and reasons why she would always be the better girl in the family, Eri tuned her out and put on her makeup.

"Kay cool bye." Eri said and walked out leaving Kiku with half her makeup done and still angry. "Smile! #basicbitch." she quickly snapped a picture of her for Instagram.

In truth, Eri really didn't have a reason to hate Kiku at first. There was absolutely no reason to hate Kiku. Kiku's life was probably as fucked as her own. While Eri has a father who probably blames her for her mother's death, Kiku's is in prison for murder and human trafficking. While Eri's mother was a beautiful woman who died giving birth to her, Kiku's was alive and sent her gifts on special occasions but refused to keep her as she was the product of a one night stand when Sasori was exploring the world of male stripping – he was pretty good at it too. It was probably because of these factors that both Hiroto and Arata refused to play favourites – both begged to differ though. Kiku thought they loved Eri more because of how over protective they are of her and boys – really, they just don't want their baby sister to contract any sort of disease through her vagina. Eri knew her brothers loved her but thought they loved Kiku more because they fell for her princess cute shit – not really, they just don't want her to go into some sort of rebellious mode like Eri.

Come to think of it, Eri couldn't even remember why she started being so mean to Kiku.

* * *

"It dun matter what you do, ya still look like a faggot." Misuke said with a smirk, leaning against Takun's door frame. "Plus, all your sweater vests are the same."

Takun looked at himself, his white polo was tucked neatly into his khakis, and he was in the midst of choosing a sweater vest. "What's wrong with the way I look? If anything, you look like the faggot with your ass hanging out of your pants ready to take it up the ass. My sweater vests come in an array of blues for your information. You have like, ten of the same Obey shirts for crying out loud."

"They aren't just shirts, idiot. I have crewnecks, tank tops, and t-shirts." Misuke said a matter-of-factly.

"Whatever, swag fag." Takun scoffed, looking through his sweater vests again.

"That Kiki girl doesn't look like the type to like sweater vest faggots." Misuke snickered. "I wouldn't be talkin', I get pussy at _least_ three times a day by different bitches."

"Her name is Kiku." Takun corrected.

"Yeah whatever, I'm going to go pick up Emi." Misuke said.

"Her name is Eri." Takun corrected again. "If you're going to try and get with her, at least have the decency to remember her name."

"Misuke Uchiha does not settle down with any woman!" Misuke hissed. "I just wanna bang her."

"You settled down with Aiko Hatake back in New York." Takun reminded. Misuke glared daggers at him.

"See, and that was the biggest mistake of my life." Misuke snarled. "Life lesson, bro. Bitches ain't shit but hoes and tricks."

Misuke felt a hand rest on his shoulder. "Misuke, please don't teach Takun such things." Hinata said gently. She doesn't want her youngest son to treat women like his brother does. Misuke shook off her hand and left.

On his way to his neighbours' house, Misuke was surprised to see one of the twins smiling at him and waving to him with his shirt off, mowing the lawn.

_Is he actually gay? Hiroki…Shiroto…fuck I'm so bad with names…_ Misuke thought to himself with a shudder.

"Misuke, you forgot your phone on the table!" he hear his mom call from behind him. That explained everything.

Hiroto jogged over to the pair with that sickeningly dashing smile of his. "Hinata, what're you doing up so early?"

Misuke couldn't take another second of this guy giving his mom googly eyes. "Thanks ma." He said, taking his phone and heading to the Sabakus' door which was wide open since Hiroto was outside mowing the lawn. Stepping in without a care, he took off his shoes – being the very Asian male he is – and went upstairs without anyone really noticing his presence.

Gaara looked up from his newspaper thinking he heard someone and cursed to himself seeing that Hiroto left the door open again. Meanwhile, he was completely unaware that the blasted Uchiha boy was upstairs looking for his blasted daughter's room.

* * *

So many doors to choose from, Misuke wasn't sure which to enter. The day he came over, he didn't pay attention to which door it was seeing as they were all the same and it was dark. He took his chances with the door farthest down the hall. Inside he found posters of scantily clad women and what he was sure was a wall dedicated to Playboy centerfolds.

_Well this isn't her room…though I would enjoy it in here a lot more if the place wasn't such a pig sty. _

Misuke tried the door opposite from that one, on the other side of the hall. Inside that one though was a lot cleaner which Misuke appreciated but it wasn't swag enough. There were weights in one corner, and a neat bookcase with Men's Health, GQ, Playboy, and other manly magazines. There were picture frames on the top shelf which was left empty for the purpose of keeping picture frames.

He guessed it was the shirtless guy's room because there were a bunch of pictures of him and girls. But then there was one with him and his siblings when they were kids – before the tattoos and the piercings.

_Pretty cute. It would get a lot of likes on Instagram for #tbt._

There were only three choices left. The double doors probably weren't hers since they were the same as his parents' room doors – the master bedroom. He took his chances and threw open the door to one of them only to earn a scream of terror from a redheaded girl who was most definitely not the red head he was looking for. She was in the middle of putting on a light green sundress and now Misuke felt like a pedophile. Booking it for his life, he barged into the only other room option and found his person of interest packing her bong away into her backpack.

"So you're the reason the banshee is screaming so early in the morning?" she asked, quirking her eyebrow.

Heavy footsteps came charging up the stairs. "What happened?!" Arata yelled. His hair was again under a beanie, and he was shirtless like his twin revealing that he had a tattoo sleeve that started at his neck and left pectoral all the way down to his fingers. "You! What the fuck are you doing in my house, in my sister's room, alone?"

"Arata-niichan, some pervert came into my room while I was changing!" Kiku wailed. Arata was fuming. "Oh, it was you, Uchiha-san!"

Misuke's eyebrow twitched in anger. _Damn Japs._ He thought. _Even though…I'm Japanese too…_ if he couldn't even stand it when his mom spoke with Japanese terms, he sure as hell got annoyed when this kid did it.

"You can just call me Misuke." He said with irritation laced in his voice. "That was my bad, I was jus lookin' for Eri's room. Ma told me you was gonna go to the same school as me startin' today so I was like, why not be the gentleman I am and escort you to school. I'll drive."

"Hinata was talking about us?" Arata asked with a change of attitude, completely forgetting that Misuke had broken and entered into his home and saw Kiku changing.

"Ye, man." Misuke said hesitantly. He was weirded out by the fact that the twins were so obsessed with his mom. "Anyways, leggo. I ain't rilly about bein' on time and whatnot, but I figured you wouldn't wanna be late for your first day." No, not really, he just wanted to make out a bit and use her bong.

Eri eyed him. She knew that wasn't the reason why he was here – well, not entirely anyways. "Aight, Ima head off first then bro."

"Wait, can you give me a ride too?" Kiku asked. "I'm going to be going to that school too!"

"Uh, you can go with Takun or some shit, y'all probably in the same class anyways." Misuke said.

Kiku looked with hatred at Eri as she finished packing her shit and headed down with Misuke. Why did she get the hot older brother? It wasn't fair. She was just some wannabe hipster tumblr chick who thought she lived the thug life. She was seething very openly.

"Man…" Arata sighed. "Hinata talks about us…"


	3. This is why Uchihas don't hold parties

Christmas in July :D but for real there's no real timeline to this, the events don't really happen like...in a chronological order, they're just happening whenever. Have fun LOL this was long azzz

* * *

The breezy December air made Sasuke wonder if his daughter would ever experience a white Christmas. There were too many shows and movies where snow would just freely descend from the fucking heavens as if it happened everywhere, but no, not in sunny California – well not in their region anyways. With Christmas being tomorrow, Sasuke should have already foreseen that his wife would hold a Christmas party for the family, but for some unknown reason she decided it'd be brilliant to invite their neighbours and the Naras as well.

Sasuke was sure that after the fiasco at their dinner party with the Nara girl Sudar, and Misuke, Temari would never set foot in their household again. But no, since her little brother was their neighbour suddenly it erased her memory of his stupid oldest child. Not only that, but since it was a _family_ orientated event, Hinata decided to call up _everyone's_ fucking favourite uncle Itachi.

"Sasuke, can you please get the drinks into bowls? I need to shower and get ready. I'm sure the guests will be here soon and I want to have everything ready for their arrival!" Hinata always did love Christmas. Her birthday was only two days after the holiday and Sasuke had planned to surprise her – to which he called everyone back to tell them to prepare for a surprise party that was disguised as a Christmas party.

Pouring the drinks into punch bowls – festive eggnog, fruit punch, and some other drink called Faygo in _Mango Tango_ flavour – Sasuke yelled for Misuke to come down. "Did you get the cake like I asked, boy?"

"I did even better." Misuke said with a smirk. "I got Arata and Hiroto to get it so it's less likely to get fucked up." No, he was just too cheap and lazy to go get the cake on his own, and knowing the twins they were probably ecstatic to help out for Hinata.

"Fine, as long as there is a cake it's fine." Sasuke said. "Don't fuck things up, boy."

"C'mon pops, you think I'd screw up my own mom's birthday and the jolly holiday season?" Misuke asked feigning innocence. Sasuke rolled his eyes and left without a word. He knew his son was up to something, he just hoped things wouldn't go too bad with the company coming.

Once Sasuke was out of sight, Misuke pulled out a bottle of Grey Goose and began to douse the drinks with it. That was expensive ass vodka. Who said he wasn't spending money for his mom's birthday? He was making it more exciting with quality products. Taking a swig for himself, he emptied out the rest in the Faygo and went upstairs to get ready, rinsing out the bottle and hiding it in his closet.

* * *

"You look very dashing, honey." Hinata giggled. Sasuke sported a charcoal grey button up, tucked loosely into his jet black straight leg jeans. He was fiddling with the white bowtie on his neck that he never seemed to be able to tie, but chose to wear it since Hinata had once said she liked him in them – said he looked cute. "Here, let me do that for you."

Sasuke watched his wife help him do up the bow. He would never tire of her looks as she seemed to only get more beautiful every time he looked at her. Her indigo hair was done up into a bun on the top of her head leaving her bangs and a few locks on each side to frame her face. She wore a forest green high waisted sleeveless chiffon dress with a jewel neckline and A line skirt. She wore bright red lipstick and wore pearl earrings that made her look very festive with all the Christmas colours.

"You look beautiful." Sasuke said, kissing her forehead once she finished. "I'm going to dread having to show you off to those Sabaku twins."

"Sasuke, are you jealous of a bunch of kids?" Hinata asked with a giggle.

"No, I'm jealous of their father who you seem to be very close with, also who is very much loved by our baby girl." He said bluntly. "How do you even know him?"

"He was my high school sweetheart." She said simply. "We broke up after he had to move away and couldn't decide whether he loved me more or this other girl, Amaya Seto. In the end, he chose Amaya over me because he apparently knocked her up at the age of sixteen hence the twins I do believe."

"Well, I'm glad." Sasuke said with his rare but warm smile. "Because he didn't wrap his dick, I got to marry the most wonderful woman ever to descend from heaven and grace the earth with her presence."

Hinata playfully punched Sasuke for being so cheesy and nauseatingly sweet.

"You're disgusting, dad." Takun said from the doorway, interrupting the couple's almost kiss. "I just came to say Uncle Neji and Aunt Tenten are here with Tejen and Jeni. Aunt Hanabi and Uncle Konohamaru, and Hanaka won't be making it since Uncle Neji said that they're spending Christmas Eve with the Sarutobis."

"We'll be down right now, and sweetie, you look very dapper." Hinata said with a smile. Her son was dressed in a white button up tucked into a pair of black dress pants, with a red sweater vest over top. Takun grunted a thanks and left. He never understood why his mother was so into the whole joyous-world-let's-celebrate-Christmas-and-spread- the-holly-jolly-spirit thing.

The house was beautifully decorated with lights and reefs and all that other fancy Christmas crap. Shortly after the arrival of Neji and Tenten came the Naras and Sabakus. Misuke was the one who answered the door which lead to an awkward greeting with both Sudar and Eri.

"Wanna finish what we started?" Sudar whispered to Misuke with a sultry smile. It was tempting considering she was dressed in a short pine green T-shirt dress with a white belt at the waist bringing it shorter than it already was.

"Back off scene bitch, dontcha think you gettin' too excited too quick?" Eri hissed, pulling Sudar off of Misuke by the shoulder. Sudar glared daggers at Eri. "What makes ya think he even wants your gaping pussy, slut?"

"Shut the fuck up, _little cousin_." Sudar sneered. "Just 'cause you don't get any in!"

"I'm fuckin' glad my vagina ain't open twenty four hours thanks to my brothers who give two shits about me!" Eri snapped. "I don't see Taro doin' shit for you!"

"Are you retarded? Taro's fourteen!" Sudar retorted.

"So? My bros be protecting me since I was born and they were only four!" Sudar's glare was burning but so was Eri's. "Leggo, babe." Eri said, dragging Misuke away from her seething cousin.

"Babe, huh?" Misuke asked with a smirk. "Jealous much?"

"Shut up, I just hate her." Eri said, smoothing out her tantalizingly short burgundy halter dress ended just below her butt, and Misuke couldn't wait to remove it. Her already tousled hair would no doubt be messier when the night ended.

"Or, you totally want me." Misuke noted, earning him a smack to the head.

Sasuke frowned. Why is it that his son managed to start a fight without doing anything before the party even started? He would never understand the youth nowadays. Sure girls were similar back in his day – fawning over him, and fighting for his attention – but he didn't think the Uchiha effect had this much of an impact on the female populace. Yeah, definitely an Uchiha thing. Sighing, he grabbed a red cup and ladled some Faygo into his cup to test the shit out – Takun liked it for some reason, in Sasuke's opinion the stuff tasted like flat soda or a melted Popsicle. He was astonished to find that even his youngest son was attracting the attention of two females who were clearly striving for his attention.

Jeni Hyuga was used to being in the background. She was used to being the freak, the quiet kid, the baby protected by Tejen. But she absolutely could not stand watching as this red headed nuisance captivated Takun's attention. It wasn't fair! Just because Kiku's pretty and outgoing doesn't mean Jeni can't be either. Jeni got no attention whatsoever as she tugged on Takun's sleeve while he listened to Kiku's story about this one time her cousin Eri had thrown her into the pool ruining her outfit just before having to go visit her father. Really, what was so great about this Kiku girl anyways?!

Sasuke sighed and continued to drink the Faygo despite the fact that he actually really disliked the flavour. It had never occurred to him that one day he'd have to deal with his youngest son bringing girls home as well. For crying out loud, it was Takun of all people – innocent, nerdy, sweater vest wearing Takun.

"Hina, come up with me for a moment." Sasuke whispered, leading her upstairs. That was everyone's cue to get ready to surprise her.

Upstairs, Sasuke brought his wife to sit on their bed. Reaching into the back of his underwear drawer, Sasuke pulled out a nicely wrapped box and gave it to Hinata. Tearing the paper off unceremoniously, Hinata gasped to find that inside the box was a scrapbook of their family even with the rare pictures of Misuke that they could find where he was actually smiling. Also with it was a ring with their anniversary date engraved into the inside and with their children's names engraved in Kanji on the outside.

"Listen, I know it's really gay of me to collage but I just thought sin–" Sasuke was cut off by Hinata's lips. "Uh, you're welcome. Happy birthday, Hina." He said flustered but affectionately, glad that Misuke wasn't there – he wouldn't hear the end of it otherwise.

Leading her out to the staircase, Hinata almost cried. Everyone was gathered together at the bottom with Misuke – carrying Hima in one arm, and a giant cinnamon bun holding a candle in the center in the other – front and center. Hinata couldn't even hear the birthday song, she was too happy.

"Present time!" Kiku cheered next to Takun.

Gathered in the family room, Hinata opened many gifts. Neji's family got fancy dinnerware remembering how Hinata had been complaining that hers had been ruined after one of Misuke's whores – went ape shit that he was kicking her out and threw them at him. The Naras had gotten her a mini home spa set in lavender scent. Gaara got her a pair of Tiffany & Co. earrings which Hinata was stunned by since it was such an expensive gift. It was a mystery to everyone how Eri and Misuke managed to get their hands on a bottle of very old Cognac – Jacquiot XO – but Hinata thanked them regardless, her happiness really clouding her judgement at the moment.

Hinata gasped when Itachi gave her a large brown paper Louis Vuitton bag with a Louis Vuitton box inside.

"Itachi, this is too much!" Hinata gasped. Sasuke felt irritated by his older brother seemingly out doing him. Itachi just smiled kindly and urged Hinata to continue.

Hinata took the box out of the bag but before she could even open the heavy box, the bottom of the box came undone and out fell many colourful boxes…of condoms. Everyone was silent except Misuke and Eri who couldn't contain their laughter. Misuke walked over and picked a box up.

"I didn't know Cinnabon made condom flavors." Misuke said looking up at his uncle then picked up a few more boxes. Hinata was still frozen holding the empty LV box with a red face. "Glow in the dark? Odour-free? ...Magnum?" Misuke threw the boxes back into the pile noticing the condom size.

Itachi shrugged. "Hey, we're Uchihas."

Sasuke wasn't sure whether he should be happy or not with the gift. On one hand he didn't have to worry about anymore Misukes and Takuns running around – Hima wasn't a problem…yet – but then again…that was quite the gift…

Finally down to the last two bags, the twins stepped in and each handed her a box. First came Arata's gift. Thanks to Tejen and Misuke, neither Sasuke nor Neji were able to attack Arata who had given Hinata a white lace lingerie set that was practically transparent. Being the expert he is, Arata was immediately able to tell Hinata's sizes just by looking at her – goes to show how much of a man whore he really is. Hiroto's wasn't any better since he covered her Christmas gift; he gave her a sexy Mrs. Clause outfit equipped with the red G-String and fishnets, Santa hat, black silk gloves, and red lace bra that left nothing to the imagination with white fluff lining.

Gaara shook his head in shame and apology for his sons' behaviours. Sasuke wasn't sure whether he wanted to thank the perverted twins or murder them – though it was obvious Neji was ready to throw the dinnerware he bought for Hinata at them.

Misuke took this commotion time to drag Eri into the storage closet without being noticed. He looked at her suggestively and held out mistletoe above their heads. Taking the hint, Eri pounced on the young Uchiha, her dress skirt already riding up half way up her ass.

* * *

"Come on everyone, let's continue with festivities!" Tenten tried lightening the mood. Everyone calmed down a bit. Sasuke went to help Hinata clean her gifts and silently apologized to her.

"I already told you, they're just kids." Hinata said softly with a smile. She always did have this effect on him that made him forget everything in the moments they shared. Sasuke took a deep breath and went over to the twins who were drinking merrily obviously satisfied with their gift choices.

"Hey guys, why don't you go into the storage closet and bring out more drinks?" Sasuke asked trying to remain calm, and getting himself some more Faygo. Just as Sasuke thought there would be peace, he was proven wrong when a crash erupted from the closet. He and Gaara rushed over to see Arata and Hiroto fighting Misuke, and Eri trying to retie her halter dress clearly not realizing the dress rode up to her waist already. Before even Sasuke could scold Misuke, Gaara beat him to it.

"Eri Sabaku, get your shit together and get out of this closet. I have never been more embarrassed by you in my life. In a closet on the day of the home owner's birthday celebration with her son? Really? I have your brothers here so they could keep you out of whore-ish activities like this, and yet here you are with this boy undressing like it's nothing!" Gaara wasn't yelling but his tone was hostile and terrifying really – the twins even unconsciously dropped Misuke who didn't move an inch, fearing for his life.

Sasuke wasn't sure what to even say to his son. But then Eri felt her eyes water and Gaara knew what was coming next so he stopped her before she could cry what would indefinitely hurt him deeply. He hugged his daughter who had straightened herself out already, and gently rubbed circles on her back.

"Baby, you know I only care so don't say it okay?" he asked which was a complete one eighty from his earlier tone. "I give you plenty of liberties, don't I? I just don't want you to get into too much trouble, alright?" Eri nodded against her father's chest and refrained from crying. He was always the scariest when he scolded her seriously.

The Sabakus silently left the closet area for Sasuke to scold Misuke. "God dammit boy! I told you not to fuck anything up!"

"I don't see how me making out with Eri has ruined anything." Misuke argued with crossed arms.

"Why do you insist on causing a commotion on your mother's birthday?" Sasuke hissed.

"Why do you insist that everything I do is to ruin something?" Misuke retorted.

"You're unbelievable!" Sasuke fumed.

"Yeah, well the apple clearly doesn't fall far from the tree!" Misuke yelled.

Hinata popped up nervously. "Boys, come on, let's get back to the party, alright?"

"Whatever." Misuke scoffed.

"Don't scoff at your mother!" Sasuke yelled.

"Don't yell at our son!" Hinata snapped.

"God dammit it's like a fucking cycle." Sasuke groaned. He went over to the bowls of drinks which were half empty each already. "Faygo, you're my new best friend."

"That shit tastes awful." Gaara said holding his own cup of Faygo. "But it's addictive as fuck."

Gaara and Sasuke continued to finish up the Faygo not noticing that Misuke had added in more Grey Goose into the drinks once he refilled the bowls being the oh so responsible son he is.

"Kids are horrible." Sasuke began to slur. "I fuggin' hate 'em."

"Try havin' a demon daughter and male twin slutzzz." Gaara continued, refilling both of their cups with more Faygo. "Diz shit tastes like…shit."

"My sonz hate meee." Sasuke whined chugging his Faygo. "Misuke haz an STD and treats it like iz nothin'. Got hiz genital wartzzz removed two weeksagoo."

"Yer slut son needz to back offfff of my bb gurlll." Gaara hiccupped, again refilling their cups.

"Yer daughter's a handful toooo." Sasuke accused poking Gaara's chest with a slight shove. "Lez make a club fer dads with awful kidzzz."

Meanwhile, the whole party is in turmoil as everyone was intoxicated thanks to Misuke. Taro searched frantically for his parents who seemed like the only people who could control his sister who was on the Uchihas' lawn screaming and flashing.

"You don't even know him ya whore!" Jeni Hyuga yelled, throwing a math textbook at Kiku. "Who d'ya think y'are getting all cozy with _my_ Takuuun?"

"I fuggin want the big Uchiha with the abzzz." Kiku threw the textbook back at Jeni. "Mini Uchiha's cayuuuute thooough." She taunted. "Don' hate meh cuz you aren't perttyyy."

"Shaddap!" Jeni hissed as she lunged at Kiku, grabbing the girl's red locks.

"Ladies, ladies I know all about makin' babies, yo yo yo yo. Ladies, ladies, I make babies every day!" Takun sang, standing on the bed with his button up untucked and undone, swinging his sweater vest in the air. "GOTTA POO OUT A BABY POW POW POW!"

There was so much noise going around, and it seemed like the Faygo bowl was endless as Sasuke and Gaara's cups kept getting refilled.

"I think we had too much Faygo." Gaara groaned as his stomach began to rumble, as did Sasuke's. They sprinted for the downstairs bathroom only to trip over Shikamaru and Temari's legs as they tried to procreate on the floor. "Oh, I think I'm gonna hurl." And that is exactly what he did. All over his sister and brother-in-law's legs and feet. Sasuke followed suit not bothering to even aim at the toilet at that point. At some point after the spewing of vomit had ceased, the world went black.

* * *

Sasuke groaned. He felt like he got hit by a bus. He tossed and turned in his fluffy bedding wrapping his arms around his wife and nuzzling her hair. Something wasn't right though, his wife's hair was suddenly a lot shorter…and she didn't have boobs. The person in front of him turned. Sasuke was met with sea foam green eyes ringed with black.

Both males sat up screaming. They paused to look at each other's shirtless forms and proceeded to scream again. They turned to see the door wide open, and Hinata coming out of the nursery which was across from the master bedroom.

Sasuke ran to the bathroom to splash some water on his face as if it'd wake him up from this nightmare – mentally jumping for joy that he still had his bottoms on. It didn't help however that he slipped on a black and red dress that he knew wasn't his wife's.

_What the…_ Sasuke followed the trail of clothes, cringing in disgust when he was faced with a floral G-String, flinging it elsewhere. _Oh dear god…_ The clothing trail took poor old Sasuke to his bathtub where many fond memories were made, but this definitely wasn't a pleasant memory. Shikamaru and Temari were naked with dried vomit on their legs. It hit Sasuke at that moment, _what happened to Hima?!_

He ran into the nursery only to find Itachi with his long limbs spilling out of Hima's crib, snoring away like it was the most comfortable he has been in a while. Sasuke went into the garbage can in a nearby bathroom almost tripping over Tenten and Neji who were passed out in the hallway – Neji's hair was tied to the railing. Opening one of Hima's old poop diapers, Sasuke laid it on his brother's chest. _Merry Christmas, Itachi_ Sasuke snickered, leaving the room, stepping over the unconscious couple.

Opening Takun's door he cringed at the sight of Kiku and Jeni cuddling on Takun's bed…covered in their own and each other's vomit. No sign of Hima here. Sasuke frowned noticing his son's legs sticking out from under the bed, and pulled him out only to find his son was shirtless and covered in drawings of dicks done in many different kinds of utensils – lipsticks, eyeliners, markers, pens, you name it.

A scream alarms Sasuke as he makes his way downstairs, disgusted by the sight of condom balloons that littered the floor – mostly pink and clear ones. Eri and Sudar's hair had woken up with their hair tangled together, both dressed in Misuke's clothes – Sudar in an Obey tank top without a bra but with a pair of what looked like Takun's khakis whereas Eri was only in a large Diamond Supply Co. crewneck…and underwear, why were her pants missing? The girls continued to fight each other trying to pull away.

"Ugh, what the fuck?" Misuke who was sprawled on the kitchen table groaned. He was wearing nothing but his boxers and he sported a nasty bruise under his left eye that had already begun swelling. "Girls, not the swag!" Sasuke wasn't even sure why he was surprised by the fact that his son was more concerned about his clothes than the fighting girls.

Arata and Hiroto were asleep on the floor, each cuddling a condom balloon – clear and pink respectively. Sasuke couldn't care less about the drunk kids in his house, he was just worried about his baby girl who had gone missing. He was beginning to panic. What type of father would get drunk and let everyone else get drunk while there was a baby in the house? He felt awful, but then as if God was answering his prayers, a baby's cry was heard from the kitchen sink.

Sasuke ran to the sink and found Hima wrapped in Sudar's dress and using Eri's dress as a pillow. He picked up his baby and kissed her forehead, glad that nothing had happened to her – he would never forgive himself if something were to happen.

It seemed that Eri and Sudar's early morning fight woke everyone up as everyone filed down – with the exception of Neji who had Tenten help him detach him from the railing.

"Okay, everyone, get out." Sasuke said calmly. He had an idea of who did this – not many other options, was there?

"Where's Tejen?" Jeni asked, looking for her big brother, still disgusted by the amount of vomit that was in her hair. Kiku pushed passed everyone running home as fast as she could so that she could shower and get rid of all the bile. But before that, she ran back into the house.

"I found your brother." She said, and went home. Everyone looked outside and there he was, Tejen Hyuga was passed out on the lawn in only his tighty-whities and a blue condom that was put on him with his underwear still on…under the condom. A click could be heard from the front of the crowd.

"Instagramming that joint." Which is exactly what Misuke did.

That evening, Sasuke decided to snoop and went on the Instagram website slash asianswaq95 and found all the pictures from the Christmas party.

_Who is this illestAzn95? Fucking abbreviated idiot kids and their stupid usernames._


	4. This is why Hinata loves her boys

So, it has been brought to my attention, that yes Misuke seems extra douchey but that's not really how I meant to portray him, I anticipated more character development on his part as I wrote. As for reasons why the story material seems so similar to insomniasucks's is because I tried not to stray from the original but as this is a fanfiction of her fanfiction, I suppose I should really write more in my style - I'm really not funny guise, so yes I have been going try hard with that LOL - I guess it's 'cause I'm so caught up in the original that I hadn't stuck with my own ways of writing.

So here's a chapter that is more xtuntx than insomniasucks. Thank you guest js for pointing it out.

* * *

Once again in the familiar principal's office, Hinata took a seat in what seemed to be her reserved seat. The little angry bald man waddled into the room with Misuke who didn't look too amused either.

"Mrs. Uchiha, this is the final warning!" the principal roared. He ranted on about how Misuke had started a fight with another student, and how all he did was cause trouble. He would pronounce Misuke's name as Miss-soo-kee even after being told otherwise for the past four years. Hinata loved her son unconditionally regardless of how much trouble he caused, and knew he wasn't one to start anything out of reason.

"Mr. Hackleberry, for the last time, my son's name is not Miss-soo-kee, it's Misuke." Hianta seethed. "And another thing, I bet you didn't take any time to listen to his side of the story. I bet you only took the time to listen to the other party's story. Could you refrain from making these accusations on my son, a-and stop wasting my time? Unless you have concrete evidence that Misuke was the sole one at fault, please stop treating him like he belongs in a prison cell."

Hinata stood up and grabbed her son's hand, dragging him out of the school and to the car. Misuke didn't even bother asking to drive, and just silently went into the passenger seat with crossed arms. Hinata took a few deep breaths and sat in the driver's seat.

"What happened, Misuke?" she asked worriedly. "We aren't going anywhere until you tell me."

Misuke leaned against the car window and shut his eyes as if he was going to ignore his mother's question completely. "I got into a fight." Was all he said.

Hinata waited for him to continue. "Gus said I have a small penis because I'm Japanese." Hinata knew that Misuke could easily take a comment like that and throw it back into the other guy's face. It couldn't possibly be the reason why said boy Gus Birchmount was going to need an arm cast. "He also said '_your mom is probably one of those Japanese BDSM whores too._'"

Hinata's heart softened knowing his son was only defending her. She started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "He can make fun of me, he can make fun of Japanese people, I don't care, but he _cannot_ talk about you like that." Misuke continued, his hands balled into tight fists until his knuckles whitened against his already fair skin.

It was times like these that Hinata would remember whenever she got mad at Misuke, or whenever Sasuke got mad at Misuke. She knew that her baby was still somewhere in there under all his expensive clothing. She never minded spoiling him – it was perhaps why Misuke always loved his mother so much more than his father who chose a more Spartan like parenting tactic – and she admitted that Misuke could be a brat, but in the end he was still her little boy.

"So what would you like for dinner?" Hinata asked, breaking the silence. "Anything you want."

Misuke looked up surprised that she didn't yell at him like Sasuke would. Of course he knew his mother was as gentle as a god damn bunny but as a parent shouldn't she at least scold him somewhat for breaking a kid's arm in two places? She never got angry at him, and he knew it, but regardless he expected at least an _I'm disappointed in you_ speech.

"Honey, I'm not mad." She said softly. "I mean, I _am _disappointed but I know for a fact you aren't as rotten as everyone keeps making you seem. You could have spared the kid's arm though, sweetie."

Misuke felt a smile creep up on his face. "Let's have Italian tonight. And by Italian, I mean I want pizza." He said loosening up now that he was reassured that at least one of his parents wouldn't be giving him the evil eye at dinner that night.

* * *

Sasuke didn't _truly_ hate any of his children. They were after all _his_. He was just frustrated. Hinata always told him that he should stop being so harsh to his boys but it was hard when one was a juvenile delinquent while the other was a smart ass momma's boy. Even his daughter seemed to favour their neighbour over him. It wasn't that Sasuke hated _them_, they hated _him_. That of course was a notion he had deluded himself into believing since it was the first time that the great Sasuke Uchiha couldn't come up with any answers that made sense to him.

"We're home!" Hinata called in as she opened the door. "Pizza for dinner!"

"Boy, what did you get yourself into now?" Sasuke hissed. That wasn't supposed to come out that way. He didn't mean for it to come out so harshly.

Misuke glared at him, and ignored him, helping his mother bring in groceries. Hinata sighed and put everything down bringing Sasuke into their room.

"Sasuke, you really need to be kinder to him." Sasuke sat on the bed and propped his elbow on his knee so that he could rest his head in his palm.

"Hina, he needs to be disciplined!"

"Sasuke, if someone said something insulting about your mother, you would have broken that person's arm too." Hinata defended her son. "He's young and impulsive, he's just like you."

Sasuke winced realizing that he wasn't exactly in the right either for snapping at his son without hearing his side of the story. "I'm sorry."

"It shouldn't be me who you're apologizing to." Hinata said. "He wasn't right for hurting that boy, but doesn't he remind you of yourself, Sasuke? Whether either of you choose to acknowledge it or not, Misuke acts out like you did when you were his age."

She was right. She was _always_ right. The way Misuke tried to hide the fact that he was a momma's boy, the way he rebelled against his father, and the way he tried to seem like a tough kid completely reflected the way Sasuke used to act. Perhaps the difference was that Sasuke was more broody than his son who was a social butterfly.

* * *

Takun could never understand why his brother got away with everything with their mother. Even when Takun wasn't the cursed middle child, no one seemed to care about him – didn't the baby always get the attention? He wasn't attention hungry, but he did wish that his parents would pay attention to him even if it meant acting out like Misuke. He chose not to resort to Misuke's methods because the one thing he couldn't stand was the _I'm so disappointed_ look that his mother would give – the boy would cringe at the sight even when it wasn't directed at him.

Takun diverted his attention back to his homework. It was sad how he had almost grown accustomed to the way he was but a drifter in the house that no one seemed to really care about. His grades were top notch, he thought he was pretty good looking too, and so what if he was somewhat lanky?

"Takun, time for dinner." His mother's gentle voice immediately got his attention. "What're you thinking about, baby?" Hinata asked, sitting on his bed.

"Mom, why does everyone notice Misuke so much more than me? Whether it's dad hating him more than he loves me, or you caring about him at school more than me, or even Hima who loves him so much more than me!" Hinata looked at her son with sad eyes. Was that really how he felt? Hinata felt like a horrible mother. Her son had felt so neglected and she hadn't noticed at all!

"Baby, no!" Hinata said sadly, hugging Takun. "Your father doesn't hate Misuke first of all, and he is _so_ proud of you. You're smart like your father was when he was your age and he couldn't have asked for more! He just feels that he doesn't need to worry about you since he knows you've got a stable head on your shoulders. I feel the same way! Never _ever_ think I favour one of you over the other, okay? It's not that I care more, it's I worry more, and it's my fault that you feel so neglected, baby, mommy's sorry!"

There was a knock at the door, and Misuke and Sasuke entered. "Takun what the hell did you do to mom?"

Takun broke away from his mother and sat on the bed with her. "It's not your fault, mom. It just feels like I'm forgotten all the time. It feels like I have to be like Misuke for you guys to notice me. Oh jeez mom, please don't cry!" Takun couldn't stand seeing his mother cry. Hinata had that effect on people. Misuke and Sasuke weren't sure what to do at the moment.

"I'm a horrible mother!" Hinata cried into her palms. "My own baby boy felt this way and I couldn't even tell! Am I really that ignorant? My other baby is all grown up and won't want me anymore, and soon my little girl is going to hate me the moment she's able to speak!"

Hinata never really expressed her own concerns with them, none of them knew she felt the way she felt.

"Mom, you're a great mom!" Takun said.

"The best mom! Please mom, don't cry…" Misuke said weakly.

"C'mon, Hina, don't cry…" Sasuke hated to see her like this and began to blame himself.

Hinata gasped when all of her boys hugged her. Despite their differences, the Uchiha men had one common weakness and that was Hinata. Her kind gentle nature tamed them – even Misuke who refused to admit it since yes his mother's kindness did annoy him sometimes, but it was what made her Hinata Uchiha. Hima began to cry – perhaps it was her turn to feel neglected now – and Hinata wiggled out of the three Uchihas' grip.

"Let's eat." Hinata beamed with a stuffy nose. "The pizza is probably cold now."


End file.
